memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Churchill/Borg Attack/Prologue
Docked at Earth Station McKinley the Churchill is receiving upgrades to it's weapon systems as it receives a shipment of quantum torpedoes, and new F-302 fighter-interceptors after losing half the fighters against the Cardassian fleet. Colonel's log stardate 52356.2., the Churchill is docked at Earth Station McKinley for upgrades to our weapons systems and to receive new fighters after the incident at the Cardassian border. I can only hope that this is the last time that we'll have to fight someone. On the bridge the engineering team is working on the power grid to the Churchill's systems while Colonel Rivers is watching the upgrades to her ship, Captain Kira walks up to her. Captain what can I do for you? Colonel Rivers asked as she looks at Captain Kira. Captain Kira looks at her to talk to her about what she almost did against one of the Cardassian warships. What you almost did to a Cardassain warship says Typhuss as he looks at Colonel Rivers. She looks at him. If you mean when I ordered a collison course? Colonel River asked as she looks at Captain Kira. Typhuss looks at her. Yeah that and that a BC-303 class is a obsolete design, why it was ever allowed to enter service again says Typhuss as he looks at Colonel Rivers. She looks at him. Command gave me a choice of what ship to command and seeing how I'm not a fan of the BC-304s I showed them the designs of the Churchill that were in the drawing board Colonel Rivers says as she looks at Captain Kira. He looks at her. The Daedalus class is still being built within a year it will be done and the Daedalus class will be the new battlecruiser class more advanced than this ship were also working on a new type of phasers called quantum phasers says Typhuss as he looks at Colonel Rivers. She looks at him. Quantum phasers never heard of them before how will they be different from our original phasers? Colonel Rivers says as she and Captain Kira are at the back of the bridge talking. Typhuss brings up a simulation of the new phasers being fired by the USS Voyager and explains the design. Quantum phasers are going use zero-point energy just like a quantum torpedo, its designed to be a anti Borg weapon and they come online fast and charge fast which means the phasers are powerful that they can penetrate shields while overwhelming enemy defenses while they are still recovering from the previous hits says Typhuss as he looks at Colonel Rivers. She looks at him. So, when the next Borg attack happens we'll have two weapons design to defeat them, when I first heard about the quantum torpedoes I thought that there's no way we can defeat the Borg with them but then when the Enterprise came into to assist the Federation defense fleet that changed my mind Colonel Rivers says as she looks at Captain Kira. Typhuss looks at her and assures her of no more Borg incursions. With the new phasers we can beat the Borg says Typhuss as he looks at Colonel Rivers. Meanwhile in the Delta Quadrant at the heavily damaged unicomplex the Borg are rebuilding the damaged base as the new Queen comes down and takes the place of the old queen and looks at the dead queen's damaged robotic head. I will avenge the destruction of my Collective send a cube to the Alpha Quadrant and assimilate Earth the Queen orders her drones to do.